


Metaphor

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [96]
Category: Johnny Maxwell - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or is it a simile?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metaphor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [busaikko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/gifts).



Having a friend like Johnny Maxwell, Yo-less thinks sometimes, is like having a dog. You’re certain that the dog likes you, because it always wags its tail when you show up, only it wags its tail for other people too. And you’re pretty sure that it’s going to be loyal, because you know, _dog_ , but sometimes it wanders off (and comes back smelling of things better left unsmelt.) But mostly it’s like having a dog because you have the feeling that if you looked over his head between his ears, you’d see things better left unseen.

And Yo-less always looks.


End file.
